Don't give in
by Star Splice
Summary: If its a fight he wants, its a fight he'll get. I'm tiered of running, Its time to face him, I was confident rthat I could do it, that was until I found out want he did, after that I just...broke... * NO SLASH*
1. Chapter 1

Don't give in

Ok first story here we go!

Shadows Pov

It was cold and dark, I couldn't feel my hands, I looked around the dark room looking at every little detail looking for way out, It was that bastard that put me in here to rot. It was his fault I was in here in the first place. well I guess It was my fault to…I was the one stupid enough to run to that explosion.

-flashback-

I stretch my sore muscles, while getting out of bed, I glanced at the clock on my bedside, 8:36. I walked down the stairs to go make some coffee, I moved out of Rouge's house a month ago, So now I don't have to listen to her nagging anymore, I smirked at that thought .I made my coffee and walked to the door to put on my jet shoes, I grabbed my keys ,finished my coffee, and walked out the door. I like to take different routes when I go for walks, you never know what you miht run into, or who. today was like any other day quit, clam, cold. I closed my eyes and walked ,I twitched my ear listening for any out of place sounds. I couldn't hear anything, So I continued my journey down the lonely sidewalk, my feet crunched the crisp white snow under my weight. My thoughts where thinking over some of the missions I've had to do in the last couple of weeks, they all seem to have the same thing in common they all ha- My thoughts were cut off when there was a explosion in a ally, I uncovered my eyes and looked down ….there was the same purple substance in the snow that was at all the missions to, and it looked fresh I looked around the ally for any sigh of the person who might have done this, there was no footprints ,but there was chard claw marks on the wall. I felt a sudden breath on my neck and turned around and saw a hedgehog that looked like I was looking in mirror.

"Who are you?!" I asked narrowing my eyes, The other hedgehog chuckled darkly and shuffled for word until he was right in front of me."You'll find out soon enough." He said in a deep voice, raising his hand making purple tentacles come out of the ground, I got in a fighting stance when three of them came at me, I jumped to the side and dodged two more this was going on nonstop for almost a hour jumping, dodging kicking, punching, And that hedgehog dodged my every move, He knew I was getting tired, by the way I was panting. I glared at him with hateful eyes. When I was distracted with glaring at him one of the tentacles latched on to my leg and slammed me into the wall, then on the ground. I laid there in white hot pain, drifting in and out of unconsciousness, apparently my mind stopped in unconscious. The last thing I saw before my eyes flickered closed was snake green eyes.

I almost never lose a fight, but when its nine against one, fighting for three hours straight you'll get very tired.

Do not even say it shadow….

Shadow: I don't have to say anything it all in words right there.

Why you…! * chases shadow with a bat*

I do not own shadow or anything.

R&R?=D I thank my amesome beta reader HTKWolfe777 for helping.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't give in

Chapter two

I snapped my eyes open, blinking a couple of times to get the blur to go away. I looked up because, I head footsteps, it wasn't hard to figure out who it was Mephiles. When was this..this thing going to let me go? I think I'm going to get my answers very soon."Do you know why you're here?"Mephiles said walking a circle around the chair that I was currently cuffed to. I narrowed my eyes signaling that I wasn't going to say anything."Well since this has been a nice chat I might as well tell you why I'm here. I'm going to test your limits, to know advantages and weaknesses." I smirked ." I don't need any advantages to beat you."Mephiles narrowed his eyes. " I guess we'll see, won't we?" He said snapping his fingers making 2 clones appear , they grabbed the back of my chair, dragging the chair to the steel door and down the crystal incased dragged me about 72 yards when we came to a big door that opened when they walked up to it. The two clones dropped me in the middle of the room. I looked around the room looking at the weapons on the wall a couple of desert eagles, 3 combat knives, and one shotgun.

The cuffs on my wrists snapped open, as soon as they were open I jumped on Mephiles and pinned him under my foot."Now, now, Shadow play nice." He said. I kick him in the chest and picked him up by the neck punching him in the face and throwing him across the room.I walked over to the wall and picked up all three knives and one desert eagle." If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." I said loading the gun. Mephiles snarled and got up and charged.

This is going to be one long fight….

Splice: Its…really short…

*snicker* that's what she said….

Slpice: dear god…


	3. Chapter 3

Star: and thus is begins…..

Splice : KICK HIS BUT SHADOW!

Shadows Pov

I jumped to the side and flipped to avoid a spear of dark energy and fired two shots both hitting there mark, but doing nothing."Looks like I have to get though his shields first. I'll have to use more chaos energy then I thought." Shadow said to himself as he charged up a chaos spear and aiming at Mephiles feet,Mephiles laughed as the shield took the damage, but stopped short as Shadow rammed him in a wall with a homing attack. He grunted as he hit the wall and watch as pieces of the wall fell around him. He got up and narrowed his eyes " You'll regret doing that." Mephiles hissed with hate glowing in his eyes " Will I?" Shadow said tiring to land a punch or kick on Mephiles " I think you will." He said back

Shadow cartwheel to the right to get some distance between the both of them." Okay His shields are down time for some pay back." Shadow thought As he Throw a knife, imbedding itself in Mephiles shoulder. He grinned when Mephiles huffed in pain " Knows my chance" He said to himself.

-Out of Shadows pov.-

Shadow ran to Mephiles Punching him to the ground and kicking him in the ribs and throwing him in the air and kicked him in the back making him slide along the ground." Heh, do you think A couple of kicks and punches could stop me?" Mephiles asked Shadow smirked " Maybe not , but this will." Shadow said pouring energy in his fist going for a chaos punch." Ah! Ah!Ah! " Mephiles wagged his finger." I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mephiles snapped his finger making sixteen clones and two holding someone appear" You wouldn't want this sweet little bunny to get hunt would you?" Shadow gaped at who the clones were holding then narrowed his eyes" Let her go. NOW." Shadow said as a murderous glint appeared in his eyes in a split second." M..Mr Shadow?..." The little bunny sobbed as the clones tightened them grip on the little bunny.

The clones had Cream.

And she was bleeding.

Star: just typing that sentence was hard poor creame…


End file.
